ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 161 (2nd September 1986)
Plot Dot glimpses Mehmet leaving Number 23 after spending the night at Mary's. Michelle panics about leaving Vicki alone and starting at college when she does not stop crying. Lou reassures Michelle that she will look after her whilst she is at college, and says she will get Dr. Legg to have a look at Vicki. Ian asks Pete if he and the band can practice at the flat in the evening for the competition they have applied for. Pete tells Ian he cannot, so Kathy tells Pete to stop being old. Lofty crosses off the first day of September on his calendar, as the month of his and Michelle's wedding arrives. Sue tells Ali that she saw Michelle leaving Albert Square without Vicki, so she is clearly not coping. She suggests to Ali that they adopt Vicki; Ali tells her to stop being silly. Simon talks to Kelvin about Harry and his involvement in the group. Dr. Legg tells Lou that Vicki has colic, confirming Lou's suspicions. He then sees Pauline's artwork and thinks it is aggressive. The day for Cassie to start at her new boarding school arrives. Hannah and Tony take her. Lofty tells Kathy that James is planning to host a Glamorous Granny competition at The Vic. Sue hears about Vicki being seen to by Dr. Legg and asks Pauline how she is. Mehmet tells Ali that he spent the night at Mary's making sure she did not choke on her vomit. Ali is deeply unimpressed with Mehmet. Den employs Tom as a potman in exchange for free drinks, and then tells Arthur that he will hold Lofty and Michelle's wedding reception at The Vic for free. Kathy encourages Pauline to enter the Glamorous Granny competition but she is not keen on the idea. Dr. Legg then talks to her about her artwork, but she says she does not know what it means. Mary confronts Mehmet over him spending the night at her flat; he insists he did not do anything sexual with her and then asks her out for another drink. Tony sorts out the leaking pipe at Debbie house, but he accidentally traps Starsky and Hutch under the floorboards. Debbie returns to the Square following Andy's funeral and asks where the kittens are; Tony then realises what he has done. The band practice at Ian's with Harry's sequencer. They improvise and everyone likes Simon's keyboard skills, except for Harry. Simon and Harry argue again and Simon calls Harry a sycophant, causing tensions to rise between the pair. Sue visits Michelle in the evening whilst she is alone and tells her that she wants to adopt Vicki. Michelle is in shock and instantly says no. Sue continues to try and persuade Michelle to let her and Ali have Vicki, so she slaps her hard. Sue leaves, while Michelle is left reeling. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Tom Clements - Donald Tandy *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *1C Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford Allotments - Allotment *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'She's not gonna be able to cope with that baby.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,100,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes